Cats and a Cradle
by fuzzi fox
Summary: Rekindling the story originally co-written with Nessi. Hades is obsessed with revenge, after 4 years without a good idea he sends Pain and Panic to see waht information they can bring that may help him in his vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm reigniting an old fic I'm sure many of you have come across "Cats and a Cradle" that I used to co-write with Nessi (so give partial credit to her too). As I have lost contact with her I have decided to take this story up again but back from the beginning since my writing skills have improved a lot since then and I shudder when I read my sections of that old fic.

Summary: Hades, in his deep vendetta against his nephew has spent years trying to find a way to enact his deep seeded revenge. Desperate for revenge he sends Pain and Panic to find information.

Rating: PG-13 mostly for language.

* * *

"Okay baby… think." Hades muttered, pacing the now charred remains of his chamber that were slowly reconstructing themselves after his most recent burst of fury. Pain and Panic were sitting as far away as they could safely manage without being dragged back to the fuming God's feet. His yellow eyes flickered around the room until it came upon the forms of his trembling minions, Panic having nearly chewed off his own tail and Pain picking things from between his toes. As a plan began to formulate in his twisted mind a small bit of yellow smoke began to filter from his ear. He paused, reaching up and plucked a piece of brimstone that had somehow gotten wedged in, "how do these keep getting in there?" he grumbled, flicking the foul smelling rock right onto the protruding tongue of Pain who was so focused on his feet he left his tongue sticking out

"Pleugh! Augh, ew!" He sputtered before Hades picked up the plump demon by his tail and held him up close to his face, "That's discussing! And pay attention!" He threw the minion halfway across the room, temporarily bursting into white-hot flames before running a hand through his hair bringing himself down to his usual blue. "Alright! Boom baby, I got a plan!" clapping his hands together, "And this time you two better prove yourselves useful! I don't know why I even bother." Tapping his chin, "I want you two to live with our happy little couple. Those two sickening little love birds are bound to have some _lovely_ information I can use."

"Four years that's the best he can do?" Pain muttered to himself, and looked up to find the fuming God standing above him.

"It's a be-_rilliant_ plan!" He reached for Pain, holding him up strangling him.

"How silly of me," He gasped, "it's a perfect plan! Better than the one with the Titans!"

"Now, listen up! Ya see, you two will go down there as cats, I'm sure _Jercules_ can't resist a pair of adorable homeless cats and his oh-so-honest ways will bring the two adorable homeless kitties home with him. That's when you two eavesdrop"

* * *

"Ugh," Meg groaned as she finally finished vomiting the entire contents of her stomach for the fifth day in a row. "What on earth is wrong?" She muttered, leaning heavily against the back wall. She looked over to see her husband storing on the bed, completely undisturbed. "You'd think a hero wouldn't be such a deep sleeper." Under normal circumstances she would have been amused but starting the morning off to such a rough start for nearly a week she wasn't in a very sunny mood.

Once a nice fire was going she placed the kettle to boil some water for tea, and after looking at the food in the ice box and having her stomach to back flips she spent another five minutes vomiting into the sink and decided breakfast was not going to happen.

"Ugh… Gods." She moaned, slashing a bit of cold water onto her face, looking down at her blurry reflection in the wet marble of the sink. Once convinced that the vomiting was over she poured herself the tea and put out the fire before entering the den to read for a bit. After about forty minutes a groggy Hercules finally emerged from his deep sleep and joined her in the den. "Morning, how was your coma?" She teased, smiling lightly, still feeling quite queasy.

"Morning… Hey! I was not in a coma!" He defended,

"Could have fooled me." She stood up and went to him, setting her book down and kissing him on the cheek. "Would you like some tea? I boiled some water earlier it might still be hot… if not I can always start up the fire again."

"That'd be great,"

"I'll make you some oatmeal too while I'm at it."

"Thanks honey," He smiled, kissing her cheek before following her into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Meg began to get everything together and once cooking the scent of oatmeal met her nose and the nausea returned and she once again rushed to the sink to vomit. Herc moved to her side quickly, pulling loose bits away from her face and holding it back for her, rubbing her back until she finished retching. "Wow, you okay?"

"Yeah," she paused, heaving a few more times and spitting crudely. "Sorry, that was disgusting." She stood back and Herc let her hair go and continued to stroke her back.

"I wonder what has you puking like that." She shrugged, turning to go back to cooking when Hercules stopped her.

"Sit down, you're not feeling well I can finish my own breakfast." He smiled, and moved to the fire despite his wife's protesting and grinned when she sat down at the table and picked up her now cold cup of tea, and after a sip pushed it away and rested her head in her arms. Herc sat next to her with his food, reaching out to stroke her hair a bit, "Aw honey, if you're feeling this sick why don't we take you to see Hyppocrates? I know you hate hospitals but we've been to him before." Meg shook her head,

"No. I'll be fine."

"Meg you've been vomiting for days-"

"And I'm always better by noon."

"And sick again the next morning."

"Okay fine, lets compromise. If you're sick again tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor." Sighing, Meg gave in knowing that how stubborn he could be when it came to debates such as the doctor.

"Fine," She tried to act like she was mad at him but he reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began tickling her ribs. "Herc!" She giggled, trying to shy away from him, "stop it! Please! I'm nauseous!" Her insane giggling did little to convince Herc that she was not feeling well, until she promptly vomited onto his lap causing him to stop suddenly. "Oh! Honey! I'm sorry I tried to warn you…" He just laughed a little, surprised and a bit revolted at the same time.

"Not your fault. Luckily you already threw up earlier, not much left to cover me with." He smiled sadly, finding it both a sad and lucky fact. He got up to wash the small spot off his thigh and turned around to find that Meg had joined him and leaned her head on his chest,

"Forgive me for that gross moment?" He chuckled at her,

"You're impossible to stay mad at, you know that?" Kissing her forehead she tilted her head to meet his lips,

"Fallen victim to my charms have you?"

"I am under this Siren's spell"

"And what a handsome hero I've managed to catch… shall I sing my siren's song and completely bring this hero-" He silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Pain and Panic finally made their way to the garden, exhausted from the long flight from the gates of the Underworld, Hades having refused to warp the pair. Once at their destination they shifted, their feathers shrinking and pulling back into fur, their stringy bird bodies taking on a feline form. Panic settled upon a simple grey tabby, Pain a black one.

"Come on, if we wait closer to the door we'll be able to see when they come out." Pain explained, his comrade dutifully following.

"What kind of information does Hades even expect us to get? He's being such a sore loser… its been years." Panic grumbled,

"You want to go back and tell him that?" this reply seemed to shut him up and the two cats waited near the door for the next time the couple would come outside to enjoy their garden.

* * *

By afternoon Meg's stomach had settled and she felt able to eat lunch. Herc had gone to clean the stables for Pegasus while she began to make lunch.

"I think we need to go to market soon," all that was left was a few vegetables and some lamb in the icebox. She pulled out what little bits of food they had left and began to make a simple stew, or as good of a stew as she could make without letting it cook all night.

"Something smells good," Meg turned sharply to find Hercules standing in the doorway, making his way to the table,

"Ah-ah! Go wash up before lunch, you're positively filthy!"

"What do you expect? I just cleaned the stables."

"And I just cleaned this kitchen yesterday, please go wash up." He went off to do as told, Meg setting the table and putting out the last of the bread with her large batch of makeshift stew. Herc returned within a few minutes, cleaned up as Meg had requested and joined her at the table.

"Oh! Stew! My favorite!" He smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Don't get too excited, we were a little short on food. Why don't you come with me to the market after lunch? I believe you had the night off?"

"That I do, and yeah I guess we are running a little low on food."

"Sorry," Meg blushed, "Been feeling under the weather… normally I can keep up on the food shopping." Hercules chuckled at her,

"Honey its okay, I understand. It's not like I can say I do any better."

"As I said… I haven't felt well that's my excuse."

"Well for having an empty pantry you sure did a good job with this stew." Meg blushed again, even after four years together she would blush every time he complimented her. They finished their makeshift lunch and Meg changed into something more fitting the outdoors than her night slip, and the couple decided that it was pleasant enough to walk the short distance to the Agora, and it being the peak of the day it was quite crowded.

"Wow… guess coming at noon wasn't the brightest idea." Meg commented,

"It's always busy. Lets just hope that just the regulars and we won't get mobbed by flustered teenagers." Meg grasped his hand and pulled him towards the woman selling her local vegetables and bought their weeks supply before moving on to the fish monger and the butcher before heading back, and were almost in the clear of Hercules's obnoxious fangirls when a shrill scream pierced their ears,

"Ah! Gods, I can hear that in my _eyes_, how is that even possible?!" Meg groaned, turning around to see a rush of girls heading their way, "you'd think the novelty of tackling you to the ground every time they see you for the last _four years _would have worn off." Hercules quickly handed the baskets of goods to Meg before sprinting back towards the villa, most of the fangirls leaving Meg be with the exception of two who were quite curious about what it was like to be the 'luckiest woman in all of Greece' quite used to these setbacks to their attempts at a peaceful outing Meg politely answered questions she was asked. Or at least she tried to answer politely but falling ill every morning for near a week she was not in the temperament to deal with fans. She was nearly a big as celebrity as Hercules ever since her and Hercules announced their engagement. Excusing herself Meg tried to make her escape and it wasn't until she met up with Herc at their front gates that the fans backed o ff.

"Glad to see you got home in one piece." Meg smiled,

"You too. Come on, let's get this fish into the ice box before it goes bad." With that the pair went inside to put away their goods, disappointed fans turning and leaving, the thrill of breaking and entering had lost its appeal ever since the Hero came off the market. After a few hours Meg set to work to prepare dinner, Herc joining her and offered to help which she refused, as she did nearly every night and they enjoyed the fresh fish they had bought. But by morning, Meg wouldn't be enjoying it very much.

"Damnit…" She groaned, "I swear to the Gods I can still taste fish," scrunching her nose at the prospect that the meal had actually sat in her stomach quite that long. This time her relentless retching managed to rouse her slumbering husband who quickly ran to her side to hold her hair back as she continued to convulse though there was nothing left but bile dripping out of her mouth, causing Herc to nearly gag himself. Blood and other grotesque bits that he frequently came in contact with on the job never bothered him, but for some reason the vile smelling green fluid Meg continued to retch was almost too much. "Sorry Herc… this is disgusting."

"It's not your fault honey. But I'm taking you to the doctors." Meg retched again, her stomach beginning to cramp with the repeated use of her muscles- "Once you finish that is."

* * *

Oookay I know I rushed it in places, but I just wanted to get SOMETHING written for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

As he had stated Hercules took her to Hippocrates's clinic, they were waiting in the front lobby with a basin after Megara had vomited into the floor after having nothing more appropriate to purge into. The middle aged doctor emerged, smiling warmly at the familiar face of Greece's hero and his now equally famous spouse.

"Ah, Hercules, Megara! How nice to see you both! Well… nice to see you, but not nice to see that you need my services... well as a doctor I'm always glad when people come to _me_ when something is wrong… but I'm not happy that you're sick-" He ambled for a moment. "How have you two been?" Herc turned to his wife beside him and looked back at the doctor,

"She's been sick."

"I'm fine." Meg protested, looking up at Hippocrates who was still smiling gently at them. "Just been… throwing up."

"I noticed." He smiled a little sadly, having earlier cleaned up the floor,

"Every morning… for a week." She added slowly, having a strange feeling in her gut, other than the nausea, that she knew what the problem was, but her unsettling anxiety over the potential reason was what prevented her from just talking to Herc about it.

"Well let's go into the exam room and I'll see if we can figure out what this is, you may just have a bug." She smiled politely, following the doctor. Hercules began to follow too until he was instructed to wait. Dejected, the hero sat back down and watched the pair disappear behind the curtain.

"Well Megara-"

"I think I'm pregnant." Meg blurted, looking up at the doctor who looked back at her a bit mystified that she would jump to that conclusion,

"Well vomiting does not necessarily mean-"

"I know. But it only happens in the morning, I've been a bit dizzy lately, and…" she paused, biting her lip in a very uncharacteristic manner. "Well I've either missed or am nearly a month late on my cycle" she felt a bit awkward having to talk about such a personal matter.

"Oh"

"ohh…?"

"Sorry," He chuckled lightly, "That is a bit more telling. Let me fetch the midwife to evaluate you. Her place is conveniently just next door to mine, stay here and I can get her for you." Before she had a moment to respond she was pushed to an examination table and he quickly vanished from the room. Left alone with her thoughts she found herself pondering the prospect of pregnancy. Was she truly expecting? How would Hercules react, would he be happy? As her mind swam over what to do if she was, finding herself worrying about unrealistic fears of abandonment when the doctor returned with a small elderly woman, and after a brief introduction ordered her to sit back so she could evaluate her.

Out in the waiting room, Herc had leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling a bit bored in the waiting room. After pacing, fiddling with a few scrolls, drumming his fingers and a bit more pacing Meg finally emerged through the curtain with a smiling doctor standing behind her and her cheeks flaring red. She walked up to Herc, feeling nervous that she wasn't given the opportunity to think of how and when to tell him, and took his hand.

"Herc," She paused, smiling a nervous smile, "I'm pregnant" Startled, the hero looked up at her crimson expression,

"What?" Losing what little confidence she had built up during the 18 second walk from the exam room to the lobby Meg swallowed hard,

"I'm Pregnant." She repeated. Herc stood up now, and his expression went from startled to ecstatic and embraced her quickly, pulling her into his arms.

"You're pregnant!" A startled laugh erupted from his throat, burying his lips into her hair.

"Y-you're really happy?" Meg questioned, looking up at him and got a smile and a kiss on her forehead in response. This brought a smile to her lips, brushing some of her unruly auburn hair from her face and gave his hand a squeeze and then her hero picked her up, spinning her around and kissed her deeply,

"I love you!"

"I love you!" Meg laughed in return, caressing his cheeks as he set her down and they both turned to the doctor who was now joined by the midwife.

"I would like to see you in a couple of weeks my dear, see how you are progressing." Meg nodded and after settling on the details the couple left, thanking the doctor and the midwife. Pegasus was eagerly awaiting them outside, and once sharing the good news with him they headed back to their home in the suburbs while a pair of cats watched.

"Pregnant? Maybe this is the kind of news that Hades wanted us to bring." Pain murmured, cleaning himself.

"Will you stop that? We're in public" Panic stated. He watched the winged horse carry their subjects of study away back home. Having just followed the couple to the clinic Pain and Panic were in no rush to fly back to their villa. "We should go tell Hades."

"Maybe this time we won't have our tails ripped off." Pain shrugged. The imps exchanged a glance and leapt down from the windowsill and began heading towards the woods, and once out of site shifted into birds to fly towards their dank home. The hot summer air seemed to halt as they approached the gates, the sudden chill and darkness met them with unwelcome familiarity. Once inside they took their natural form, fumbling down the winding pathway over the river Styx and into the skull shaped structure where Hades spent most of his time. Inside the fierce deity was pacing, and turned sharply when his imps entered.

"You two better have a damn good reason to not be up there doing what I told you." Panic raised a cautious hand,

"Th-this is something I think you'd want to know."

"Yeah the exact kind of information you send us to get!" Hades red fire calmed blue, running a hand smoothly through his hair,

"And _what_ pray tell is this information that is preventing me from tearing your tails strait off –"

"Meg is pregnant!" Pain finally blurted, shuffling his feet, Panic hiding nervously behind him and Hades appeared strangely startled.

"What?" He paced as his imps recapped Meg's persistent expulsion of her gastric contents and the visit to the doctor, including a much too detailed explanation of the midwife's exam. "Pregnant," Hades stated, cutting off Pain's overenthusiastic explanations. "You're in luck boys. This is just the kind of information I was hoping for." Despite this, Hades' features twisted and he vanished from the room without a word, or a beating, to his minions.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Back home Hercules had started on cooking supper, enthusiastic and a bit over-zealous in making a healthy meal. It was a warm day and Meg felt uncomfortable in her dress and decided to head to their bedroom to change into her night slip early. The garment slipped over her slender form with ease, and she could not help but wonder how long it would be before that would change. She looked down at her stomach, closing her wardrobe and placing her hands over her belly and furrowed her brow. Before she could lose herself in her thoughts she was suddenly aware of another person in the room.

Turning to face Hercules she gasped with a horrifying realization that it was not her husband who was standing in the doorway. She had no reason to fear him, but felt her heart leap into her throat and had to supress the desire to have Hercules by her side. This desire quickly melted into anger at herself, then at the diety,

"Did you just poof here to watch me change? I mean, I knew you were sick but this is a knew low even for you," She paused, rolling her eyes upward pensively, "then again maybe not."  
"C'mon babe, we can drop the formalities and small talk," He responded sarcastically. "Now that the agonizing hellos are-"

"Cut the act. Why are you here." Her sharp tone breifly lit his blue hair red, but running a hand through it smoothly helped him collect his cool. Pain, who up until a moment ago had been sleeping, lifted his feline head lazily, gazing at the diety and the girl with rising interest. The sadist in him wanted to see him just toss the girl out of the second story window but at the same time he wanted to hide from said scenario to avoid becoming the second projectile to be thrown.

"Just wanted to wish an old friend congradulations on the impending stink bag." He smilked, gesturing to her stomach.

"How the hell would you know th-"

"Damn babe, I mean I knew you'd settle down with old beef jerkie downstairs but I didn't think you'd become this thick. I'm a _God_ remember?" The sentence made Meg as dumb as Hades just thought she was. He looked at her, noticing just how scantily clad she was in her night slip. "Maybe this is a bad time, you look a little busy working the street corner," A smug smile came to his face as he saw Meg bite her lip in anger, her cheeks flushing with fury.

"Enough. What do you want."

"I already told you babe. Just wishin' you congrats."

"And you happened to wait until after I finished changing. Enjoy the show, you sickening voyeur."

"Ouch babe, but I'm afraid you've pinned that lil' crime on the wrong brother. Go see Mr. Righteous on Olympus on that one." Again she rolled her eyes and the rage surged in Hades again and the blow landed against her face before she had even realized he raised his hand. Startled by the blow so was knocked off balance and hit the floor.

Downstairs Hercules had been deep in thought, he had been cutting the same carrot and it was nearly mush. A baby, he still couldn't believe it. He imagined a chubby little bundle with Meg's tiny nose, his blue eyes, her auburn hair. Then he thought of another baby, a small child with his unruly red curls and ears. He chuckled as his mind swam with images of prospective babies. But he tried to calm himself, realizing he was getting ahead of himself, and further realized he had cut his carrot for so long the cutting board had been sawed in half.

"Really? I break the cutting board _after_ spending half the day out." He grabbed the two chunks of wood, tossing one aside and using the uneven larger half to try and finish preparing dinner. He had barely finished chopping up a few more vegetables when he heard a thump from upstairs. He dropped his things worriedly and moved up the stairs.

In the bedroom he found Meg on the floor, face pink with a dazed look on her face. He instinctually gazed around the room and saw nothing, and so went to help Meg up from the floor.  
"You okay honey?"  
"Yeah, fell and biffed my cheek against the wardrobe" The lie flew out of her so easily it almost disturbed her. She knew she should be honest with Hercules, but she didn't want him to worry about Hades now that they had just found out she was pregnant. It was highly likely that Hades had only come to do just what he had stated. Or rather, she hoped.

Once back on her feet Hercules smiled at Meg's choice in wardrobe.

"Hmm sweetie that's a very nice outfit you have on," Meg gave him a coy smile, shrugging away demurely which Herc found incredibly sexy. She walked past him, well aware of her affect on him. Herc turned and followed her back to the kitchen to follow up on his decision to make supper for them both. And true to his word within the hour the couple dined on stuffed chicken with a variety of vegetables.

"Mm.. honey," Herc paused to swallow a bite large enough to choke most people. "Have some more."

"Oh I'm stuffed. It was delicious but I don't think I could fit another bite," She laughed. Herc tried to bring up the 'you're pregnant' argument but after pointing out how tiny the baby must be he relented and let her clear the table but again tried to stop her from cleaning the dishes with the same excuse, and the same argument put him at ease. After supper they settled in the den for a few hours before retireiring to the bedroom where Herc was able to show Meg just how he felt about her night slip.

After Herc had fallen asleep and the pair of cats had also drifted off at the foot of their bed, Meg felt lost and confused about the events of the day. With time alone to dwell on her thoughts she wondered if she would be a good mother. She had no role model to go off of. She was a horrible role model herself, and wondered what kind of example she could ever hope to set for a child. But most disturbing, was Hades awkard visit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry this chapter sucked, but I wanted to bang one out for you guys. I'll try to put some good material up soon its just tough I've been working a LOT more lately because of a severe staff shortage. Damn you nursing shortage! I also have a boyfriend now so I've been trying to spend time with him. I know "oh man I'm busy" is such an annoying excuse but almost every day off I have I'm out either with friends, the bf, or doing my errends since I work so darn much. Well enough of my gassing on hoping I won't be lynched for the 4 month dissapearance and hope that this chapter is adequate!


	4. Chapter 4

Hades was pacing in his chambers, startled that he had actually struck Megara. He ran his hand over his head like a nervous tick and paced around his chambers. "This is an egregious offense. After everything I did for that girl, she runs off with that… Bruiser!" He looked around at the cold humidity of the underworld and sat down, sighing a bit, he had to think about what he was going to do. Hercules couldn't win, he couldn't. Hades, he who had drawn the short straw and cast to the underworld, he who was feared by mortals rather than loved, he deserved a happy ending. He balled his fist, feeling the fires of his anger rolling down the back of his neck and the length of his arm like goose bumps.

With Pain and Panic on the surface carrying out the task he had bestowed on them, Hades was alone with his thoughts. _Fear_ that's all anyone felt towards him, the lord of the dead. No one understood the _gifts_ that he was in charge of. And it wasn't he who brought death upon the world; it was the fates who decided which threads to cut. It wasn't until Megara fell into servitude he met a human who didn't fear him. _Megara… _He could almost see her slender form before him, flicking his hand he made a smoky silhouette, reaching out to touch it he merely caused it to dissolve in his hand. A shadow couldn't slate his need to see her, to feel her. For so many years he remained in the underworld, the feared and now hated deity of this dank realm.

He snapped his fingers and appeared at the gated doorway leading to the young couple's new villa. Outside of the city of Thebes they long ago abandoned the need for constant armed guards by the entry way and Hades slipped past unnoticed by all, save a Eurasian Nuthatch that fluttered away from his nest in fear. It was well into the evening, and he could see that there were no candles lit in the villa. He scowled at it, feeling disgusted at how undeserving Hercules was. Moving gracefully he all but flowed up to the front door which he slipped through silently with ease.

He moved through the house until he found the staircase, following its winding path to the second level. A long hallway stood before him, and he followed it, peering carefully in each of the many rooms. At the end of the hall he found the master bedroom, careful to remain silent he carefully pulled aside the satin curtain that provided the couple within with the illusion of privacy. The scene before him caught him by surprise, that despicable oaf lying over the beauty that belonged in _his _bed. Despite his initial disgust he couldn't tear his eyes away. He found himself imaging that it wasn't Herc making those cries rise from her throat. He thought back to the times he tried to seduce her into his chambers, with absinthe or bribes h. Until _he_ came along. Once that oaf was in the picture Megara turned from him, and no prodding, no bribing, no amount of absinthe could change that.

He watched the pair until they were asleep before slipping into their bedroom. His simmering rage chilled the room, and he could see the cloudy whisps of breath easing through their mouths in their sleep. He moved silently over to Meg's nude form, his eyes trailing over her now shivering body. His hand reached out and touched her cheek and pulled away quickly as he stirred, and as her eyes began to flutter he vanished taking the chill in the room with him.

Meg's eyes opened, and shivered for a moment. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively as she scanned the room. She slipped out of bed and pulled a robe from the wardrobe and pulled it around herself, slinking to the balcony outside their bedroom. She felt disturbed, and she could not quite understand why. The outside fresh air seemed to do little to ease her unrest. She put a hand over her stomach, feeling how flat it was and tried to smile at the thought of herself with a bulging stomach but this almost brought more fear that comfort. She sighed, leaving the security of the bedroom to venture to the kitchen to make tea to try and gain a sense of serenity. She felt as if she had awoken from a nightmare she couldn't recall. The pot made small cracking noises as water ran down it dropping into the fire with a hiss. Once her tea was boiled she drank it quickly, setting the teacup down feeling comforted by the creature comfort of her favorite tea. With her newfound sense of ease she felt foolish for acting like a child afraid of the dark. She yawned, realizing how tired she was and that it was mostly likely still hours before dawn would arrive. She returned to her bedroom, sliding out of her robe and joining her husband in bed. An eerie sense of exposure overcome her at the thought of returning to sleep in the nude and replaced the slip she had discarded earlier in the evening. She sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, eyeing the doorway to their bedroom over Herc's sleeping form, seeing each flutter of the breeze as a prospective spirit waiting behind the curtain to whisk her away and the mere thought made her feel like a child listening to her first ghost story.

She tried to force thoughts of the creatures in the dark to the back of her mind, a growing sense of anger rising in her belly at the thought of how pathetic she was. She laid her head on the pillow, scooting next to Hercules and draping an arm across his abdomen, needing to feel him next to him. She took another deep sigh, hearing how it shuddered as it left her throat and drifted off to sleep, the soft rise and fall of her husband's chest bringing her enough ease to sleep once more.

* * *

Okay yes, I realize that was a short and albeit creepy chapter. Voyeurism is something that was fairly common in Greek myths, and given Hades' obsessive personality I figured this was an appropriate action for him. I hope no one found this offensive, and I hope to get another chapter up soon. As usual I apologize for the long delay and the short chapter but I wanted to just put something up to see if I even have any fans left. This is also my first truly dialogue free chapter. I tried using the characters thoughts to use as descriptors and how they perceive the environment. What do you think? Did I manage to set the tone okay? And might I say I absolutely HATE the inability to tab my paragraphs! The lack of proper formatting is starting to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg woke up feeling more exhausted than when she fell asleep, and the feeling of exposure had yet to ebb. She sat up, rubbing the blur out of her eyes. She looked around the room, seeing how unusually bright it was and wondered at the time of day. She looked at the empty mess of bed beside her and sighed, sliding out of bed and stretching a bit. Nausea, her new companion for the next three months, greeted her warmly with the slowly creeping taste of acid in her mouth. As the saliva began to fill her mouth quickly she attempted to dash off but promptly threw up on their marble flooring.

Deep in the underworld Hades was having trouble calming himself. His naturally suave behavior seemed lost as he paced about, a large broken dent in the wall and his slowly repairing knuckles dripping blood from the fresh wounds and broken bones. He was deeply disturbed by the act of voyeurism he committed. For centuries he had prided himself on not being the perverted man that his brothers and sisters were. The thought of this had the most peculiar effect that had yet to happen to him, he promptly vomited the pomegranate seeds he had onto the dark silica floor.

Meg had finished tidying her mess without drawing the attention of her ever-anxious husband. Now rid of her stomach contents the nausea subsided slightly and she managed to join Hercules shortly before he was finishing cooking without alerting him to her distress.  
"Good morning," she expected him to jump, but for once the oblivious hero had heard her enter the kitchen and turned to smile at her warmly, his blue eyes wide and energetic and only reminded Meg of how tired she was. "You seem perky, "she commented, and as if to satire her own words punctuated them with a yawn, and slumped into a chair.  
"You okay honey?" Meg mumbled a less than encouraging response and Herc left the oatmeal over the fire to come by her side and rub her shoulders. "Your stomach." She was silent for a few moments before finally letting out a contented sigh as he seemed to rub away the exhaustion and weariness from her shoulders and her response seemed to be the one Hercules was looking for.

Hades had finished tidying his mess, but not without drawing some attention. Panic was hiding behind a very flammable chair, and Pain was cowering beside him as they watched their master cleaning what oddly looked like vomit, but that was a mortal's trouble, was it not? Hades, suddenly aware he was not alone and proved just how flammable the furniture in his abode could be. "What are you two doing here! I thought you would be living with _Jercules_ and Megara. For the second time that morning Hades confused his minions with uncharacteristic behaviors. Stunned, they failed to immediately cower at their master's feet and were immediately rewarded for their insubordination.  
"Well with the whole doctors… umm office, and the uh… puking-" Panic paused, hoping to all the _other_ Gods, the blind bastards, that Hades knew he wasn't referencing the mess Hades had made, "and now um more puking, and pregnant." He paced back and forth quickly, his legs resembling a centipede "that we haven't been able to catch their attention… and with um-" He stopped short as he was set on fire yet again, and sat next to Pain feeling burnt and dejected as their master screamed at them, lacking the charisma and slang of his usual rants before screaming nonsense about the Fates and departing the room.

"Okay cool it, you're smarter than all the Gods, and hell the titans too. You were the one with the brains to tell your brothers how to beat them. You beat the _Titans_ baby!" He took a few deep breaths and felt more himself than he had since learning about the pregnancy. And feeling such, he realized what a foolish endeavor pursing the fates would be. They were reluctant to tell him about Hercules all those years ago, and it had taken months to arrange his meeting with them. And he wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask them. They couldn't tell him how to defeat Hercules, destroy him, take her back from him. "Damn it all! She was _mine! _ She sold her soul to _me_! Then that… that… brainless meat sack shows up, says a few clichéd words and she completely forgets everything she learned!" He swung his fist into the wall before him, pulling back his shattered hand that repaired itself as fast as the silica and brimstone wall repaired its own shatters. He looked up, half expecting to see the sky and stared into the cold inky darkness of his home before snapping his fingers and the bright sky was laid out before him and the grass, still coated in morning dew, soaked his feet and the hem of his robes.  
"I never did wish _both_ of them congratulations on the lil' sucker. After all, what kinda' uncle Hades would I be if I didn't wish my _dearest_ of far too many nephews congratulations."

The couple had finished breakfast and Hercules had decided to finish Meg's backrub in the den. She smiled, laying across the couch, and in a rather uncharacteristic manner allowed Hercules to pamper her. Feeling what his hands were doing to her back, her mind began to wander to less pure thoughts. Before the embers of intimacy could grow the room was momentarily filled that that familiar sulfuric acrid smoke and her greatest fear appeared in the room.

"Oh how cute, rubbing her _back_ there beef jerky? Not the first time you've tried to heal her _back_" He laughed at his own bad pun and looked at the couple as if he expected a warm laugh but was instead met with Meg's startled shout and Hercules's fist passing harmlessly through his face. "Whoa! Slow down there stallion, before you start stampeding around this _lovely_ villa, which I would _so hate_ to see destroyed, is this how you treat a houseguest, your own _family." _  
"You are not my family." Meg was trying to melt into the couch, she almost felt her cheek began to sting again and the nausea instantly returned to her stomach. She was too preoccupied with momentary panic to fall into her usual self-depreciating attitude she sat with the violet of her eyes hiding behind her dilated pupils and swallowed hard. "Now, get. Out. Now." She didn't understand her fear, she had never feared him before. But as she sat there, feeling utterly hopeless and pathetic she placed her hands over her abdomen almost instinctively.  
"Hey hey. Calm down there!" He pat Herc's head gently. "I just want to congratulate you!" He moved over to Meg, images of her naked form flashed before him as he reached to touch her abdomen but the wild woman scrambled over the back of the couch and the 'thud' of her hitting the floor was enough to pull him out of his stupor and made him realize just what he was doing. Trying to play it off as nothing he flicked his fingers to bring Meg back to the couch, forgetting he didn't own her anymore.  
"Get! Out!" Unfocused, this time the blow failed to pass through him and shattered his nose, left cheekbone, his orbital bone, and most of his teeth. The pain was only a momentary flash before the wounds healed, leaving only a splatter of blood on the floor as evidence. Suddenly infuriated by Hercules, he swung back but the demigod was ready for the blow.  
Meg sat up, "Gods I'm an idiot," She groaned, pain shooting up through her tailbone to her head. She stood up quickly expecting Hades to be reaching back out towards her again but instead saw the blood-stained God fist-fighting her husband like a pair of hormonally driven teenagers. Confused, frightened, and feeling too ill and sore to even attempt to take care of the situation herself she called for the one person who could summon any real help, "Hermes!" Everything was moving too fast, nothing would process, and no blue deities appeared to make her wake up. "Hermes!" She screamed again, the dueling men oblivious to her. "Please! I beseech thee!" _How stupid am I, why would he have responded earlier without me actually summoning him? Screaming his name wouldn't accomplish anything._ As she suspected the God appeared and she pointed silently and the diety was gone, but within seconds Zeus was in his place.

Although he was her father in law, the man still inspired intimidation. She stepped back, wanting to disappear. She was all too aware of the God'd infamous temper and watching his brother fighting his son would not make him happy.

"Hades!" His voice shook with the same presence that his aura did, sand falling from the loose cracks in the ceiling and causing the duelists to cease their fight and turn. The soft tissue Hercules's left eye was already beginning to swell, and the front of his tunic was caked in blood from his nose. Hades had already healed his wounds and looked like the schoolyard bully about to face the teacher after a fight.

Zeus's features twisted, his eyes widening as sparks began to flow around the God. Meg ducked behind the couch, bracing herself for an explosion of deadly proportion but after a few moments of silence she found her courage and stood up to find only her Husband in the room. He turned to look at her, and she ran to him before he could take a single step towards her. Expecting her to cry, or to tremble, he couldn't help but laugh when she said,  
"What the flying fuck was all that?"

* * *

The parallels in similar wording between Hades and Megara's mornings was intentional I wasn't having a lack of creativity there. I was experimenting with something so I guess reviews will show if I succeeded in my intention behind the similar paragraph structure, word choices, and actions. Formatting got very wonky on my because of how document manager works. Alas my more organized way of breaking paragraphs with a full space is pointless, as i have to have one every paragraph since i CANT INDENT *screams* augh!


	6. Chapter 6

Meg was shivering at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in her hands as Hercules paced around the kitchen. Neither of them had spoken since the furious Gods had left the kitchen nearly an hour and four cups of tea ago. Well aware of how demented the God was, she knew that unless Zeus locked the blue freak into a magical cage it was not going to be the last of these eerie visits.

"At least my dad helped… Hades should leave us alone now." Hercules finally offered, his hour of contemplation making him no more charismatic than a schoolchild. '_He sure as hell won't leave us alone'_Meg's cynical mind chastised as she nodded politely at her husband's perpetual optimism. She knew it was only a matter of time before he plagued them again.

Noting his wife's distress Hercules took her hands and brought her to her feet, "What do you say I take you to the theater tonight? No Oedipus this time I promise,"

"That sounds like fun," Meg smiled, trying to be cheerful for his sake. But she didn't think anything would improve her mood this evening.

* * *

"Hades! What is wrong with you, you demented freak?" Zeus boomed, Hades twirling a pinky into his ears.

"Damn, you always this loud?" He groaned. "My visit was harmless. Yes… I tried to kill them both before. But not this time! I just wanted to wish the little love-birds congratulations on the little sucker."_Well, at least it's half true._"The damn Titans are gone, locked up again. It'll be a few millennia before a conjunction happens again… _Brother_ so ya really think after getting' my ass handed to me on a silver platter I'd try another stunt? You underestimate my intelligence."

"Enough! You're lucky I don't chain you up next to Promethius Hades!"

"Yes I know, you're speaking to _me_, do ya really gotta say my name every sentence?" Zeus's face was a glowing shade of purple, blood vessels bursting in his eyes as Hades maintained a calm demeanor, idly looking at his claw-like fingernails before biting at a hangnail.

"You took over Olympus! You took my son's Godhood away, tied up his best friend, killed his girlfriend"

"Okay to clarify, I didn't kill her, she got herself killed… the little idiot." Hades grumbled a bit, tuning out as Zeus continued his tirade. Bringing up Meg only made his mind wander to the young beauty, picturing her holding a small infant. After a few moments he looked up and smiled a wide sarcastic smile, "Okay, dude, what d'ya say I go back to my _lovely_ home you so _generously_ donated to me and you live in the lap of luxury, huh? Deal?" He was already bored with his brother's attempt at intimidation, not that he had ever been interested, and wanted to be in the comfort of solitude.

"Not going to be so easy this time Hades." Zeus grabbed his brother, pulling him close to his face. "I've had Aphrodite put a little curse on you. You try to steal a loved one away from people? So you are doomed to-"

"Doomed to? Wow… what an original, and might I say, _dramatic_ turn of phrase! I've got goose bumps, really! Look!"

"You will never know love!" Zeus boomed and Hades laughed. A loud bellowing laugh, his blue hair flickering with the convulsions. Zeus, frustrated with his brother's arrogance, gave him a satisfying blow to the jaw before banishing his brother back to the underworld where Pain and Panic were already available to be the venting tool for Hades' fury.

"S-sire! What can we do for you today your most gracious-?"

"Absinthe… a nice _big_ bottle of absinthe." The small minions exchanged a glance and skittered from the room. "Hades… you're not yourself. You're off the game! You had Meg at your beck and call, ready to obey your every wish! Should have taken advantage while I could…" He grumbled, imagining seducing her into coming to his arms, his lips tasting hers. He tilted his head back, soaking in his own daydream, struggling to think of a way to bring it to fruition. Lethe water? He shook his head; that was never a good idea, too many complications. There was no way to control how much of the memory would be lost. "I am a God! Not a demi-God like that good-for-nothing wanna-be prat! She can have the real deal! The poor girl must be pining for a real God! She just needs to know she can be with one, and that I'll protect her from Hercules's rage, that he must have inherited from his volcano of a father… that's it baby! She's just afraid to leave that anger management drop out for a real God!" His minions were at the door cowering with a bottle of absinthe each, confused by their master's awkward revelation.

"This isn't a drowning session boys, it's a celebration!" He laughed, leaning back into his chair as he waved a bowl of pomegranates into existence. "Things will be better in no time!" He laughed.

* * *

Meg's mind was afire, her anxiety slowly being replaced by confidence. Hades was fumbling, he seemed desperate. He no longer seemed calm, calculated. While this made him more unpredictable she knew I made him vulnerable. She just had to figure out how to prey on that. She refused to cower away anymore, it would accomplish nothing. She hadn't saved Hercules by hiding, and Hercules hadn't saved the world by hiding. _Cowering is what he wants…_ her thoughts were interrupted as Hercules came into the room. She smiled, taking his hand as he lead her outside to an awaiting carriage, deciding for once not to terrify her with Pegasus.

* * *

"So you understand?" Hades asked, staring at his minions who both appeared very perplexed.

"Yes sir!" They saluted, and dashed off. They left the chambers, wandering through the cold humidity until they reached the gates of the underworld, passing through it as it opened. Charon watched disapprovingly, firmly believing the denizens of the underworld had no business among the living.

Outside Pain and Panic exchanged glances. Neither of them fully understood what they had to do. But nonetheless they took the shape of the cats, and ran off to the theater in the outskirts of Thebes, where Hades had assured his minions that Hercules and Megara would be. Pain marched on dutifully, but Panic was worried. He had no intentions of disobeying his choleric overlord.

"So… what exactly does Hades _want_" Panic finally asked, nearly stuttering over his words.

"Information."

"What kind of information? "

"The important kind."

"We already did that!" Panic insisted, "what other earth-shattering news is he expecting? Meg spontaneously combusted?"

"Just shut up. There must be something Hades is waiting for, we'll know it when we see it!" The uncertainty in Pain's voice confirmed that neither minion had any idea what their master was expecting. It was dark when they reached the theater, the chariot they were looking for was parked behind the building discretely. Following the cobbled pathway behind the theater they hid in the edge of the gutter, storm and garbage water soaking their fur with a stale salty smell. Neither minded, they had to look ratty and pathetic. And smell the part. At least it smelled better than the underworld. The coastal breeze picked up as the night wore on, biting at their wet fur as the pair shivered. Impatient and uncomfortable the pair began to contemplate waiting for the couple in another spot when they heard the commotion of the theater emptying.

"Come on Panic, this is our chance" The couple rounded the corner and Pain quickly flopped himself onto his side, yowling loudly as Panic cowered beside him. The couple approached, and with the noise of the crowd exiting the theater they nearly missed hearing the yowling cat.

Hercules looked down, his heartstrings tugged, and went to pick up the portly orange tabby when Meg dug her nails firmly into his shoulder and crossed her arms, glowering.

"Aw looks like the cute rodents still haven't found their theme park." Herc looked confused as the cats continued to look cold and afraid. "You aren't fooling anyone," then to Herc, "It's Pain and Panic. I can smell those two anywhere. Hades just won't quit. Now you two better listen to me, or I will make anything Hades can do to you seem like a _pleasure cruise_, you stay the _hell _away from me and my family or the Gods themselves will weep at the sight of you." Even Hercules stepped back, Panic fretted, his eyes darting back and forth and shifted back.

"Alright alright, look, Hades sent us okay?"

"Gee, the great mystery is solved."

"Let's settle okay… so no one gets-"

"I'm not making any deals with you. How stupid do you think I am?" Panic tried to think fast before he got the beating of a lifetime, and for the time he actually feared that Meg may be capable of inflicting far worse than Hades.

"Look it can work out for you!" Hercules, sick of standing idly by, stepped up and grabbed the imp with startling agility.

"We are not making any more deals with Hades. If we ever see you again I will be sure that you are chained next to Prometheus himself!"

"No no not with Hades! With us! He wants information! Let us pretend to spy on you and we can tell him the wrong stuff! He won't know! You can get away without him knowing and he won't have to know we're not doing what we're told. Everyone wins!" Panic tried to smile as Hercules' fist clamped around his throat and his foot slammed down on Pain who finally attempted to escape.

"Get. Out." Arcing his back Hercules threw Panic far into the horizon and kicked Pain far into the clouds.

* * *

Okay so skimmed over this story, maybe there aren't as many inconsistencies as I previously thought...


	7. Author's Note

So I did some minor edits to chapter 6, in preparations of possibly posting chapter 7 in the realistic future. I hope I haven't driven off all my readers with my inconsistant updates...


	8. Chapter 8

This story had returned from the dead! I guess that makes this a zombie story... however! It is not about zombies! I promise. Though I suppose Meg is a Zombie with the whole being risen from the dead... so I guess it is a story about zombies!... err... zombie

* * *

"Herc, we _have _to do something, we can't go on like this" Meg was pacing around the room, the romantic atmosphere of their outing outshined by the threat of interfering deities. Hercules sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Meg paced around the bedroom, her bare feet making soft patting sounds as she wrung her hands nervously. "There's just something wrong here… he's always been calculated. Yeah he has a short temper and tends be… _impulsive_ but this is… different." She paused, crossing her arms when she saw Hercules watching her nervous habit, and found herself instead drumming her fingers on her arm.

She had known Hades for years, and knew firsthand how careful he was when he had something planned. He had been planning the cosmic takeover from the time when he first learned of the great conjunction that would be the first to align the planets over the prison of the Titans. Every piece was put in play, and its location mapped carefully. She knew his strategies, which always brought her a sense of security, albeit a false one. She knew that seeing centuries of planning eradicated by a single mortal had driven him all but mad, but even in his states of rage she had never seen him behave so carelessly. And this new carelessness frightened her; it made him more impulsive, more dangerous. An unpredictable Hades was something she never stopped fearing.

"Maybe he won't be able to do much because he's being so impulsive," Hercules offered. He had already offered to ask his father for help, but Meg had shot that plan down. The only God she feared more than Hades was Zeus. He had a temper to make Hades look as pleasant and peaceful ad a flower. The showdown in their living room did little to placate that fear.

"But he's unpredictable now… I mean, with the cosmos takeover we knew he would head strait of Olympus, we knew what he wanted, how he planned to get it. This… what in the name of the Erinyes does he want? Revenge? Simply mess with us? We can't let this carry on… Herc this is about more than you and me now." She placed her hands over her stomach, "We can't have angry Gods bursting into our villa on a whim. I mean the living room is still in shambles. What if Hades and Zeus had their

* * *

Hades was holding a cloth satchel filled with snow and ice to his throbbing head. Last night's celebratory binge was nearing the top of Hades list of regrets. _At least the underworld is dark._ With Pain and Panic in the overworld settling in as the_ darling_ couples' pets, the Fates busy with their needle point, and the Erinyes reminding yet another poor soul why not to cross the Gods, Hades was once more left alone with his thoughts. He looked around the chambers, grumbling to himself.

What did Hercules have that he didn't? Hades had unnatural strength, immortality, minions at his beck and call, how own realm all to himself. Next to Zeus, he held more power than any other of the Gods combined. But that power meant nothing when it was the power over death. The mortals feared him, hated him. There was never a devout citizen slaughtering goats or lighting fires in his temples, save a few crazed Zionist cultists. He loved this realm once. He had once felt a great comfort in knowing that while Zeus would watch over their brief mortal tie, he would be with them forever after. But the pride of this work quickly soured in his mouth, he was forever alone, forever hated.

Until Megara. That sensual bitter woman who was little more than a girl when he first took her into his servitude. When the seventeen year old had first beseeched him, it was not fear or hatred she had in those eyes. Behind the mourning sadness that welled her violet eyes with tears was a flicker of hope. She had looked at him with hope. As she pleaded for the life of the dying mortal sprawled beneath her shuddering form, it was that spark of hope in her eyes that softened him. He rarely took these deals, there was always someone pleading for help or trying to bargain out of death. He would make his customary appearance, look at the fearful mortal below, explain the laws of mortality, and vanish with the same indifference he felt when he appeared. But this girl, there was no fear in those eyes. Only hope, longing, and a determination he would later learn the true power of. He broke, and agreed to her bargain. He would take her soul in exchange for that man's. A soul for a soul, it sounded like a fair trade at the time.

He allowed her to remain in the mortal plane to be with this man she sold her soul for. Again it was those hopeful eyes. But it was an unforgivingly short length of time before her loyalty would be betrayed, and he could come to collect his prize. Once the man had run off, Hades was quick to move in. Meg was weeping, pathetically, kneeling in the dirt as tears poured down her face. He beckoned for her attention, and when she turned that hope that had broken his willpower was gone. There was that familiar look. _Fear_. His brow furrowed, and his lips curled back into a sneer. Upon seeing the rage moving quickly across his face he saw her eyes widen, and she fell back as she quickly tried to scoot away from him. He instantly regretted that bargain, all he had gotten was another fearful fury to follow at his heels like a dog until she would die from one way or another.

He remembered that the fear vanished with the hope of gaining something. Rather than set this new fury ablaze with trepidation, he wanted to bring that hope back. To this day he still couldn't understand why. So he made her another deal: serve him loyally, and he would one day set her free. Displease him however, and he would extend her sentence. He still had to keep her in check, and he knew that the threat of losing that hope would serve its purpose. And it had. After he had finished his eloquent speech about her servitude, her eyes had narrowed in defiance and that spark of hope was back. There was still a mask of bitter sorrow, a sadness he could still see in her when he last saw her. Hercules had still yet to wash that away from her. Hercules was woefully inadequate.

Hades fumed, he knew that he was better than that pathetic child. He had been able to wash away fear and replace it with hope. He had given her that spark of defiance that defined her as she was toady. He was the only reason she had ever met Hercules. And in the end, he still fulfilled his promise, she was awarded her freedom. What had Hercules ever given her? A villa? Hades gave her all of the underworld. A child? That child rightfully was his. Money? Hades could pull into existence anything she could dream of. A family? She was terrified of all the Gods; save himself. Love? No. Hades curled his fingers into a fist, that idiot child didn't know love. He knew infatuation, lust, and obsession. The traits he inherited from his father. Zeus never loved their sister Hera. He simply lusted for her; he never showed their sister the love she deserved. And Zeus had passed that on to Hercules, the mortal blunder who would never know love. Hades could offer Meg everything, he could show her was an illusion her world with Hercules was. He had to break that illusion. He had to show her that he could give her everything she needed, raise the baby right. He would put that spark of hope back into Meg's eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Hades's inner monologue. I left it free of dialogue because I felt that dialogue would have taken away from the tone I was trying to set. Plus, it gives me more wiggle room to venture further into it through Meg's eyes. I pardon the shortness, but had I continued it would have interrupted the mood that Hades monologue had set.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
